board_games_galorefandomcom-20200214-history
Apples to Apples Jr.
Overview As its name implies, this is a version of Apples to Apples designed for kids, although the basic game still works well with adults, too. The version has card optimized for middle-school aged children (9+). Also good for advanced grade-school aged children. Compared to the original game, this edition features simplified words that even young children can understand and has no "suggestive" words that adults would be uncomfortable explaining to the kids. Out of the Box changed the name of this game in 2007 from Apples to Apples Junior 9+ to Apples to Apples Junior. The Junior 9+ edition was originally sold in a small (288-card) box. It was changed to a bigger (576-card) box when the name was changed to Junior. Note: Apples to Apples Kids was formerly called Apples to Apples Junior!, but was changed to Apples to Apples Kids when Apples to Apples Junior 9+ was changed to Apples to Apples Junior. Part of the Apples to Apples Series. How to Play *1 - The judge takes the top green apple, reads it out loud, and places it (face up) on the table. *2 - Each player (except the judge) picks the red apple card in their hand that they think is most like the green apple on the table. *Cards that begin with the word "My" mean the judge. For example, "My Shoes" would mean the judge's shoes. *3 - Each player (except the judge) places the red apple card they chose face down on the table. *It's OK if none of the red apple cards in your hand are really close. Different judges will pick different winners and they might like yours best anyway. *4 - The judge mixes up the red apple cards that everyone played so that nobody knows who played which card. *5 - The judge flips over each red apple and reads it out loud, one card at a time. *6 - The judge selects the red apple that is most like the green apple they played, or the red apple that is their favorite. *It's OK to try and make the judge pick a red apple (whether or not it is yours), as long as you don't let the judge know who played it. *Once the judge picks the winner, the decision is final and cannot change. * 7 - The judge gives the green apple to the person who played the winning red apple. *Keep the green apples you won on the table (in front of you) so that everyone can keep score. *8 - The judge picks up all of the red apples played during that round and puts them in the box. *9 - The judge passes the card tray to the left and that person is the next judge. *10 - The new judge deals out enough red apples to make sure that everyone has 5 in their hand. *11 - Repeat. Winning the Game *1 - Keep score by keeping the green apples you've won on the table (in front of you). *2 - The first player to earn 4 green apples wins the game. Links and References BoardGameGeek Review